


Love Inside

by ValkyrieShepard



Series: Adventures of Hualian [1]
Category: Heaven Official's Blessing, 天官赐福, 天官赐福 - 墨香铜臭 | Tiān Guān Cì Fú - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Xiè Lián, Crying, Facial, First Time, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Smut, Top Huā Chéng, belly bulge, handjob, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieShepard/pseuds/ValkyrieShepard
Summary: After the events of the book, Hua Cheng and Xie Lian enjoy quiet days together. Their relationship becomes more intimate - Hua Cheng teaches Xie Lian about how to enjoy it best.
Relationships: Hua Cheng/Xie Lian (Tiān Guān Cì Fú), Hualian - Relationship
Series: Adventures of Hualian [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145531
Comments: 22
Kudos: 494





	Love Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Mild spoilers. I finished the book the other day and had a lot of brainworms about their first time together. Probably has been done before but here is my version :)

That day, things were quiet. Between the two of them, chores were done, Puqi shrine was clean, offerings still stood on the altar before the gaudy statue of Xie Lian himself. The face wasn't very accurate, but Hua Cheng had made some subtle alterations to it so that at least Xie Lian could be recognised.

He was watching it, his gaze unfocused, lying on a mat covered in comfortable blankets and pillows. Behind him, Hua Cheng's form betrayed no warmth, but his presence was soothing nonetheless. Eventually a finger came to Xie Lian's shoulder, tracing the delicate fabric of the undergarments, then wandered down his arm. When it couldn't follow that anymore, where Xie Lian lay on his side it followed the curve of his waist. And then dared to wander even lower.

"Gege," the low voice drew Xie Lian out of his thoughts. "Stop looking at it and look at me."

With a smile on his face Xie Lian turned to face his love. That smile was not returned, instead Hua Cheng seemed to be pouting somewhat.

"That thing's not prettier than me to look at, is it?"

"Of course not," Xie Lian replied, and his hand came to cup the cold cheek. His heart ached with the happiness that filled it. "I was just lost in thought, that's all."

"Thinking about what?"

"You, of course."

A light chuckle escaped Hua Cheng's lips, and the hand that had been on Xie Lian's hip drew him in closer. Their little nest was perfect for wasting quiet days like these. An indulgence they could afford these days.

As Hua Cheng leaned in, Xie Lian closed his eyes, knowing what to expect. Soft lips brushed against his own, familiar by now but still sending his heart into an erratic rhythm, making his stomach feel as if Hua Cheng had created his silvery butterflies inside.

Half the time Hua Cheng’s kisses were intense, demanding, as if he couldn’t hold himself back after waiting 800 years for Xie Lian to finally come to him. But the other half, Hua Cheng was very much in control, and looked out for him. It was the second type of kiss today, the one that started out very chaste, very gentle. Silently asking if _Gege_ was alright with Hua Cheng kissing him, and if it was alright to deepen it.

These days, Xie Lian was very much alright with the kiss deepening. It was not uncommon for them to get distracted as such, be it in the temple, on the road, or chasing a nasty spirit somewhere. It was simply too easy to get lost in the soft lips that were pressed to his own, the tongue that was pushed into his mouth, an action Xie Lian had learned to reciprocate - strange as it had been in the beginning.

The hand that had been on his hip slid around his waist and pulled him even closer, a mere inch separating them at this time. The longer they kissed, the more confident Xie Lian became, or rather it was that Hua Cheng’s kisses removed any thoughts from his mind, and that included any embarrassment or shyness that he had felt up until that point. Xie Lian’s hand came to rest on the back of Hua Cheng’s neck, then slowly worked its way through the raven hair, loving how it felt between his fingers.

When they had first started living together, Xie Lian had still been very aware of his body while they kissed. He had tried his hardest to keep calm and collected throughout these moments but with Hua Cheng - it was simply impossible! He had become more relaxed after a while, accepting the heat that flushed throughout his whole body when they kissed this way, lying so close, caressing one another.

A soft gasp escaped his lips when Hua Cheng was the one to pull away from the kiss. Xie Lian could feel his lips burning, knowing they must have been reddened at this point.

“Gege is so eager today,” Hua Cheng whispered into his ear. His deep voice alone intensified the heat in Xie Lian’s body. “Don’t forget to breathe.”

How was it that Hua Cheng, the ghost king that didn’t need to breathe had to remind Xie Lian of such a thing?!

“A good thing then, that San Lang is so very considerate of me.”

The deep, small chuckle so close to his body almost vibrated through him. When they were entangled, he really could feel it, and he sighed at the thought of it. How had he become like this?! So utterly and completely at the ghost king’s mercy.

When Xie Lian shifted a little on their nest, his face fell.

“What is it, Gege?,” Hua Cheng had of course immediately noticed the shift in his mood.

“N-nothing,” he said hastily, trying to shift his garments so that his body’s embarrassing reaction could be hidden. But it was no use. They were far too closely together, and Hua Cheng was not willing to back off. Against his leg, he must have now surely felt it!

Xie Lian was about ready to die from embarrassment. But alas, he was immortal.

“Gege is very excited, hm?”

“San Lang, please don’t-,” Xie Lian was about to try and push Hua Cheng back, though he knew it was no use. But something else made him freeze, for against his hip he felt Hua Cheng’s own excitement quite obviously.

Quite large, too.

“So am I,” Hua Cheng breathed into his ear, though no air pushed against it, a shudder ran down Xie Lian’s spine.

Then, between them Hua Cheng’s hand pushed between his legs and cupped his erection. Xie Lian whimpered at the touch, his mind thrown back to a certain moment in a certain cave outside of Xianle’s Imperial City. Only this time he wasn’t completely unwilling, and the arousal he felt didn’t seem as such an angry attack against his body. But still Xie Lian squirmed.

“San Lan stop…”

“Does Gege really want me to stop?,” Hua Cheng asked. His hand stayed where it was but did not move. “Let me give you some relief. Just my hand.”

“I…,” Xie Lian trailed off. Was this okay? He had taken a certain cultivation path and it forbade certain things, but perhaps this… Was it okay? Hua Cheng looked at him with such a gentle eye, reassuring him that there really was no shame in saying either yes or no. To Hua Cheng it did not matter, he would respect his choice either way. “San Lang will stop if it’s too much, right?”

“Of course. You say the word and I stop,” Hua Cheng said, kissing his neck.

He drew him closer then, so Xie Lian’s back was resting against Hua Cheng’s chest. He had been like this many times, loving his embrace so much. Only now there was something pressing against his bottom and his ears turned pink. It felt so impressively large that Xie Lian was curious to see it, but didn’t dare ask. Besides, what a shameful thought it was…

Hua Cheng was completely focused on him. One arm was wrapped around his waist, the other was freely caressing Xie Lian’s chest. It found a nipple and gently flicked over it, so that Xie Lian had to hold back from making a noise. How was it that every single one of Hua Cheng’s touches made him have such a reaction?

His hands, his fingers, were always so curious. Ready to touch and explore Xie Lian whenever they had the chance. They did so again today, gently pushing his undergarments aside, and exposing his embarrassing reaction to these touches.

“So beautiful,” Hua Cheng whispered to him. “Just like everywhere else.”

Xie Lian didn’t even know what to say to such words! He could only watch as those fingers traced even further down, teasing the soft skin of his hips, and finally reaching his erection. Hua Cheng didn’t even hesitate taking it in his hands, exerting a little pressure.

Immediately, a moan escaped Xie Lian’s lips. It was as if Hua Cheng’s own erection throbbed where it was pressed against him.

“Hearing such a sound from Gege… I feel happy.”

“Sh… I didn’t mean to,” Xie Lian blurted out.

“There’s no need to hold back. No one but me can hear you.”

Xie Lian didn’t doubt for a second that Hua Cheng had made sure of that, and most likely protected them from being interrupted. At least it was something to ease his mind. He didn’t get a lot of time to rest, Hua Cheng started moving his hand, exerting a little more pressure. Xie Lian’s entire body shuddered under the touch, but just as suddenly as it had begun, it stopped.

“I know something to help,” Hua Cheng said. “Give me a moment.”

Suddenly the presence behind him was gone, and a moment later it had returned. Xie Lian didn’t even have time to cover his shame or recover from that touch. Hua Cheng had resumed his former position behind him, and showed him what looked like a small medicine bottle. But what was inside was instead fragrant oil.

A little bit, Hua Cheng poured on his hand.

“Where did you get this?,” Xie Lian asked. The oil’s fragrance was a delight of gentle flowers, and he even relaxed somewhat smelling it.

“In town.”

Not explaining further, his hand took Xie Lian’s erection again, this time when his hand moved, it was a lot smoother. The texture of the oil felt nice, and Xie Lian found himself trying to hold back. But just as a thumb brushed over the tip of him, a whimper escaped his lips.

“It feels good then, Gege?”

“H-How… did you even know… to get such a thing?,” Xie Lian asked between laboured breaths. He felt an intense heat pooling in his groin, and did not know if he was going to burst at any moment.

“I’ve learned a few things.”

Quickly, Xie Lian turned to look up at him, finding something else rise within his chest.

“From who?,” he asked suddenly. Hua Cheng had waited for him for so long, naturally he should have met someone. But the thought constricted his chest. As selfish as it was, he did not like it.

“Books,” Hua Cheng replied with a small laugh. He leaned in to kiss Xie Lian’s forehead.

“Oh.” Xie Lian relaxed again. Then whimpered once more when Hua Cheng tightened his grip.

“Don’t worry, Gege. I never touched anyone else. None of them were you.”

The tightness around his chest lifted again, and Xie Lian relaxed in Hua Cheng’s embrace. He should have expected this, from him of all people. Why had he become so agitated? It was natural that there should be books about such things, and natural that Hua Cheng would be able to get his hands on them.

“Was that jealousy?,” Hua Cheng continued to ask him, his wicked fingers never stopped teasing Xie Lian.

“H-how could I… all this time…,” it was hard forming words, hard keeping his eyes open. Through the slit of them he watched Hua Cheng’s large hand teasing his cock, even going further as to caress his balls. “Ahh- S-San Lang… You… mine… I… yours.”

It was all Xie Lian managed to say. Beside his ear was another soft laugh.

“I like hearing Gege call me ‘his’. You’re very right of course,” he said. “You know very well I am all yours. Now then… Let go. Lean into me. Just let go.”

Xie Lian had realised he had become very stiff again, but Hua Cheng's deep voice and gentle words in his ear had him relaxing again. The heat inside him was almost unbearable at this point, he thought that surely he might burst with spiritual power at any moment! His breathing was erratic, he could only pant, and every so often, with particular brushes of Hua Cheng’s finger over his cock he let out those embarrassing moans that no matter how hard he tried, he could not stop.

All of a sudden, his back arched, and his vision threatened to go black. Something had happened, something got over that wall in his body and mind, and a pleasure unlike anything he had ever experienced surged through his body. It ran up his spine, exploded in his groin, made his knees and legs utterly weak. From someone, a loud, drawn out moan had echoed in the shrine. Then… it had turned into a whimper.

It took Xie Lian a moment to realise that the sound had come from him. When he was able to move again he pressed a hand to his mouth and looked down at the mess on him and Hua Cheng’s hand.

Hua Cheng’s hand was covered in his seed, and where only his ears had been red before, now his cheeks and chest followed. This was… the first time, he realised. These things had never been on his mind before Hua Cheng.

But then, to Xie Lian’s absolute horror, he watched Hua Cheng lift his hand and lick at the white stuff on it. He closed his eye and seemed to actually savour the taste of it! And even licked again. Xie Lian’s poor heart could not take it anymore.

“Don’t do that!,” he blurted out, grabbed his wrist and was frantically looking around for something to clean Hua Cheng with. “That’s no good, that’s no good…”

“But Gege tastes good,” Hua Cheng said shamelessly. He licked again, and all Xie Lian could do was let out an embarrassing noise. “You should try.”

“Absolutely n-”

A kiss shut him up quickly, and right away Hua Cheng’s tongue pushed inside his mouth. He could taste something odd there, and pulled back immediately. There were absolutely no words for what had just happened and he just stammered a few nonsensical things while Hua Cheng was smiling gently at him, and eventually did clean his hand and Xie Lian.

He was very sweet when he helped Xie Lian put on his undergarments again, bound them together with a casual knot. During this, Xie Lian’s gaze had wandered. Hua Cheng was still hard, and it was quite obvious with the rather large tent his erection made out of his robes. He swallowed and paused.

“You don’t have to do it,” Hua Cheng said, as if he were able to read his mind. “It was I who offered in the first place.”

“But you… it must be uncomfortable, is it not?”

“Nothing I can’t handle,” Hua Cheng replied, that ever present smile on his lips.

“But perhaps, I could…”

Xie Lian did not know where his courage had come from, but his hand moved on it’s own. The small sash holding Hua Cheng’s robes together was pulled off easily, and the fabric fell to his sides, revealing a much larger erection than Xie Lian’s. His heart threatened to jump out of his throat, his hand moved closer, but hesitated just before touching it. He had never done this before…

“It’s alright if Gege doesn’t know how. I can show you,” Hua Cheng said.

Xie Lian nodded, and his hand was taken gently. A few drops of that oil dropped on his hand too, and with gentle motions Hua Cheng spread them over his palm. It was like their roles from when Xie Lian was teaching Hua Cheng to write were reversed. Now the larger hand was over the smaller one, guiding the movements.

He took in a sharp breath as he wrapped his hand around the large erection. He had expected it to be cold the way Hua Cheng usually was, but something always happened when they were together like this. It was like Hua Cheng’s ghostly fire burned hotter, just for him. This way, it was thick and hot in his hand, and Xie Lian swallowed. The sight became less embarrassing, and more alluring.

“A little tighter, like this,” Hua Cheng guided him, and Xie Lian nodded.

He listened intently to his directions, making sure not to exert too much pressure lest he hurt him. Not that it was possible with Hua Cheng’s powers, but nevertheless, Xie Lian always wanted to treat him with kindness. When he heard a soft gasp against his ear, Xie Lian sat up a little straighter. He had done that! He was making Hua Cheng feel good!

Xie Lian made sure to remember how Hua Cheng had done it to him earlier. To flick his thumb over the tip, to caress the balls too and after a little while the large hand around his seemed to lose control. But he continued.

“Gege looks so intense,” he heard Hua Cheng still close to him, panting but smiling.

“I want to try my hardest,” Xie Lian told him, and another laugh followed. “San Lang made me feel so good it is only proper.”

“Proper,” Hua Cheng echoed, grinning.

(Illustration of this scene on my [ art twitter](https://twitter.com/valdrawsart/status/1329418514097180674)) 

It was then that Xie Lian grasped him a little harder. His movements became a little faster. While his hand couldn’t grasp the entirety of Hua Cheng’s shaft, it didn’t seem to matter. Those deep moans coming from Hua Cheng urged him on, and when he saw that he had closed his eye he kept watching him. That strong brow furrowed, the lips parted slightly. What a vision he was, even in this state. So incredibly handsome that Xie Lian wanted to commission a statue of this moment. Of course, such an indecent statue could never be made.

With his heart full of affection and love for Hua Cheng, Xie Lian leaned down. He did not know why, but he wanted to kiss the tip of his cock. He did so, the lightest of touch of his lips onto the delicate skin there, and the fragrance of the oil and Hua Cheng mixed, getting to Xie Lian’s head.

“Gege oh-”

Before he could really say what he wanted to, or before Xie Lian could turn, that white and sticky substance spread on his lips and face. Xie Lian was so startled he couldn’t move away for a moment.

“I’m so sorry!,” Hua Cheng blurted out, finding the rag he had used to clean his hand to go and wipe Xie Lian’s face now.

Xie Lian blinked, his hand came to his face and touched the sticky mess.

“It… glows?,” he asked. Unlike his own, there seemed to be this slightly green, slightly grey shimmer to Hua Cheng’s seed.

Hastily his face was wiped clean, though there was also something in his eye as he had watched the scene before him. That something looked an awful lot like the way Hua Cheng looked at him when they were deeply kissing.

“I am a ghost king, remember?”

“Oh yes of course,” Xie Lian replied, as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

Hua Cheng had turned for a moment, and Xie Lian didn’t know what came over himself, but he leaned in to lick at his seed on his finger just like Hua Cheng had done before. Curiosity had gotten the better of him. When Hua Cheng turned to him again, he nevertheless flushed an even deeper shade of red.

“How is it?,” Hua Cheng asked.

“I don’t know what you mean,” Xie Lian said hastily and used the rag to clean his hand too. He didn’t want to admit that he liked the taste of him. The scent of him down there too. This was all a bit too much, and he tried to stand but wavered on his feet.

His legs felt like they were made out of jelly.

Naturally Hua Cheng was there right away to steady him, and the two fell back on their little nest.

“Don’t get up too quickly, it was Gege’s first time, wasn’t it?”

“En.”

Hua Cheng reached out to smooth some of Xie Lian’s long hair, and made sure neither were lying on it. He always did these small things like they were nothing, but to Xie Lian they meant everything.

“It feels good, doesn’t it?”

“.... En.”

“That’s all that matters,” Hua Cheng said, and leaned in to kiss his temple. “I was happy to make Gege feel good.”

“So… so was I.”

“You were concentrating so hard. Truly giving your best,” Hua Cheng’s smile widened. “It looked…. Cute.”

“How can something like this look cute?!,” Xie Lian crossed his arms but still welcomed Hua Cheng’s embrace.

“That’s easy. Because it is you.”

Well. How could he go against such an argument? Soon enough they were back to embracing each other, their kisses gentler this time until they were interrupted by worshippers. They had to clean themselves up quickly. While Hua Cheng didn’t betray anything by his expression, Xie Lian found it a little harder, constantly his gaze flicked to the corner where they had been lying, where just a few moments earlier…

He had to stop that line of thought, because now that he had done this, his body seemed to be eager for other such things. Maybe it had been a mistake after all!

Right now he was brimming with spiritual energy. Even if Xie Lian didn’t request it, Hua Cheng always gave him some when they were close like this. “Just in case.” He would say. But what if after this was gone, he might be less able to gather more? Complicated thoughts were swimming in his head, and Hua Cheng didn’t help any of them. Because just like Xie Lian, he always wanted more.

It was a mere few days later, when they were at Qiandeng Temple, when Hua Cheng was supposed to practice his writing. But of course, his thoughts were far from it.

“Gege.”

“Hm?” Xie Lian was concentrating on his own writing, more phrases for Hua Cheng to copy.

“I’m bored.” Behind him, Xie Lian could feel his presence, head coming to rest on his shoulder.

“You didn’t finish yet, how will you ever get better?”

“It is hopeless,” Hua Cheng sighed dramatically.

“Nothing is hopeless,” Xie Lian said, and came back to guide Hua Cheng’s hand again. It was the only time Hua Cheng seemed to be enjoying this. But like he had done many times before, Hua Cheng was fighting his guidance, and the characters on the paper looked even more horrendous. “San Lang!”

“I’ve been doing this for hours, no more,” Hua Cheng pleaded, making his point along with a kiss to Xie Lian’s neck.

“Huh, it really has been that long,” Xie Lian said, looking around at the various stacks of papers he had finished. Enjoying this task, he hadn’t known how much time had passed. Maybe he should let Hua Cheng off the hook. “What else would you like to do then?”

“Hmmm,” Hua Cheng pretended to be thinking, but there was another kiss pressed to his neck, and a hand that came to pull down his collar, so another one could be pressed on his shoulder. “Maybe I could get Gege excited again.”

“I- I don’t know if that’s such a good idea…,” Xie Lian trailed off, trying not to get seduced by those kisses being pressed to his neck and shoulder. Hua Cheng’s other hand was on his belly, gently caressing.

“But Gege felt good last time, didn’t you?”

“Yes, but… My cultivation… You know that I shouldn’t…”

“Hmm, I didn’t notice anything wrong with you after last time,” Hua Cheng said.

Suddenly, Xie Lian was lifted. With one swift movement, he felt himself landing on the altar, brush, ink and papers flying everywhere. How many times had he ended up like this? Too many at this point, yet his heart leapt when Hua Cheng came on top of him, straddling him, and came to kiss him once more.

This time, without mercy. Xie Lian’s breath was taken away by those deep kisses and immediately the heat shot through his body again. He was so weak against Hua Cheng, wanting him and every part of him deeply, but anxious about his own state and promises. Yet he could not bring himself to fight against the death grip Hua Cheng had on his wrists, holding him down.

“S-San Lang, breath,” he muttered with the last of his, and Hua Cheng finally pulled back a little. His gaze was intense.

Once more, Xie Lian could not hide his arousal.

“That’s all it takes for you, hm?”

“It’s your fault!,” Xie Lian said, his cheeks and chest flushing red. “Kissing and touching me like that.”

“Would you like me to stop?”

Xie Lian fell silent, and Hua Cheng’s smile widened.

“Gege can be honest with me,” he whispered into his ear. His hands let go of Xie Lian’s wrists, and came to undo his robes instead. With every inch of skin that was exposed, Hua Cheng pressed kisses there. “Nothing should be hidden between us. There’s nothing to be embarrassed about.”

“San… San Lang,” he sighed deeply, letting whatever Hua Cheng wanted to do, happen.

It was hard not to want it. It was as if with every kiss down his chest, years of Xie Lian’s steel resolve was broken down. When those lips found his nipple, kissing and licking over it, another decade fell away. He heard himself moaning again, heard it echo in the vast chamber of the temple.

That damn heat. Those damn lips, every damn touch of Hua Cheng drove him insane. And yet… He had to push him away. When he did, Hua Cheng sat up, and Xie Lian once more saw his arousal. With cheeks flushed, and his clothes in disarray, he tried to cover himself up again.

“I’m afraid,” he admitted.

Hua Cheng tilted his head, looked at him for a while longer.

“It won’t hurt, I promise,” he replied.

“That’s not it, I can bear pain,” Xie Lian said. His robe was so messy, he could barely cover himself up, and he became more frantic.

“Don’t say that anymore,” Hua Cheng said sharply. He inched closer quickly and took off his own robe to cover Xie Lian’s arousal with. “I will protect you from any pain.”

A small smile flickered over Xie Lian’s face, and he leaned in to gently kiss Hua Cheng’s cheek.

“I know that. It’s just… You know about my cultivation. I’ve taken this path very seriously. If this… makes me impure then I don’t- I don’t know what to do with me. I’ll have failed at another thing.”

There was a moment of silence, and Xie Lian tugged on Hua Cheng’s robe tighter. He felt silly having said all that, especially after what they had already done before. Hopefully Hua Cheng would not think that his affections had changed, that this was merely an excuse. He was genuinely worried.

“Gege is silly.”

He looked up sharply, unable to read Hua Cheng’s expression.

“What?”

“How could this act be impure?,” Hua Cheng asked.

“Well… Well because it’s...that,” Xie Lian tried to explain but it didn’t seem to be enough. “Pleasure of the flesh it’s just… not decent. Succumbing to lust, it can impact the flow of your energy.”

“That doesn’t make sense,” Hua Cheng continued. “Is love impure then?”

“What? No, of course not. Love is the purest there is!”

“Then how can an act of love be impure, simply because it involves pleasure?,” Hua Cheng looked at him as if he were genuinely confused.

And truth was, so was Xie Lian.

“An act of love…,” he trailed off.

“Of course it is. I love you. Deeply. With all I have. Is everything that I do making you impure?”

“No, of course not!,” Xie Lian said quickly. He leaned forward, his robe slipping but he did not care. “Nothing that San Lang does could do that to me.”

He stopped just as those words had left his mouth. That logic made a lot of sense to Xie Lian. They had kissed before and touched each other, but never had the flow of his spiritual powers been interrupted. Maybe, since they were all acts of pure love that they had for each other, they weren’t actually bad!

“Maybe… you’re right,” he eventually continued. “Nothing bad happened so far. Maybe San Lang’s love for me makes it… okay.”

“En,” Hua Cheng nodded. “I think so too, Gege.”

“I’m sorry I got frightened,” Xie Lian said.

“No need. I’d rather want to talk with you about your fears, than hide them away.” Hua Cheng cupped his cheek and leaned in for another gentle kiss. “If Gege wants to rather go to bed, I will carry you there.”

Xie Lian thought for a moment. Some of his arousal had vanished after his short burst of anxiety, but it was nothing Hua Cheng couldn’t change again. He came even closer to his love, sitting in his lap.

“Why could it hurt?,” he asked, remembering Hua Cheng’s earlier words. “Did you read books about this too?”

Hua Cheng nodded, his arm coming to the very familiar place of being around Xie Lian’s waist.

“Without the oil or being gentle, it could hurt. Since Gege won’t be wet like a woman. But I would never hurt you, so I studied.”

Xie Lian couldn’t help himself, and laughed heartily at that. Picturing Hua Cheng with naughty books and pouring over them as if he were studying for an important test, it was too funny a picture in his mind. It was good to laugh though, to shake off any remnants of anxiety. Hua Cheng’s lips curled into a smile, happy to see Xie Lian so carefree. In the end his head rested on the taller’s shoulder, taking in the faint scent of that familiar oil.

“Do you have it with you?,” Xie Lian asked softly. “The oil?”

“Of course.” From out of his sleeve came the familiar small bottle.

“Then pray, San Lang will teach me this too?,” he asked shyly. Very slowly, he let the robe fall into his lap, where it stayed, his body exposed. Hua Cheng sighed.

“Gege is so beautiful,” he said so wistfully, Xie Lian’s heart ached with how much he loved him, and was loved in turn. “Would you like to go to bed? This might take some time.”

Xie Lian nodded.

“I would like that.”

In an instant he was lifted up and brought to the nearest doorway. A toss of the dice and the door opened into Hua Cheng’s private bedchamber in Paradise Manor. They had spent as many nights here as in Puqi Shrine or Qiandeng Temple. All of these places were home for them, for home was wherever the other was.

Xie Lian wistfully looked at the red string on his finger, and as he was placed gently on the bed, Hua Cheng followed his gaze. His hand clasped Xie Lian’s, the one that also had that red string attached. Over their fingers, their lips met for a deep kiss.

It was easy to let Hua Cheng lead once more. To steal his breath with those endless kisses, to feel that heat spread through him with every touch of bare skin on skin. Xie Lian was finally able to relax, knowing that this was merely the two of them expressing their love for one another.

He found that he quite liked when Hua Cheng focused on his nipples. Fingers were fine, but lips and tongue were so much better. When his lips wrapped around one of them, it seemed the heat of his ghostly fire had erupted again. How he did it, Xie Lian still was not sure, but those things, they did not matter.

“G-Good,” Xie Lian brought out, though his nipple was almost too sensitive from all the sucking Hua Cheng had done on it.

“Hmm, the other one then,” Hua Cheng mumbled, making sure that not just one of his rosy nipples had turned red and swollen, but the other joined as well.

Xie Lian had his hands in Hua Cheng’s raven hair. Holding it back for him as he was busying himself worshipping Xie Lian’s body, but also to hold on for dear life. For he did not know what he would do if Hua Cheng would be too far from his person at this moment.

“Gege has to let me go if I should teach him,” Hua Cheng’s voice came from below him. He had kissed his way to Xie Lian’s belly, tongue cheekily dipping into his belly button.

“Oh!,” he hadn’t realised how tightly he had been holding on. Quickly he let go, and smoothed down some of the silky strands. He still looked a mess, but a roguish, handsome mess. Xie Lian had to smile. “What should I do?”

“This might make you blush, but I need you to trust me,” Hua Cheng said, and his hand came between his legs, cupping one thigh. “Please, would Gege move his legs apart?”

“O-Oh!”

To be honest, Xie Lian did not know why he was so surprised. Naturally, if one was to perform such an act, the body would need to accommodate. But he had simply never given these things much thought, and so in the moment, he was taken aback. Hua Cheng would be able to see his most private place, and while they had touched each other there before, this seemed to be on a different level.

“Expose myself…”

“I will expose myself too,” Hua Cheng said, and reached up to take off his eye patch. It was not such a gruesome sight as Xie Lian had once feared, but often it was still hidden. Where the eye should have been, was a sunken eyelid, as if glued closed.

Xie Lian smiled at him gently, and made sure to sit up and kiss Hua Cheng’s forehead, then his cheek, then pressed the lightest of kisses on the missing eye.

“Well then if San Lang is so open with himself…,” Xie Lian said those words, but he still found himself blushing once more. It was so easy for Hua Cheng to achieve that. “I will be in San Lang’s gentle hands then.”

Slowly he laid back again, and mentally prepared himself for a moment. As if it sensed his nervousness, Ruoye, still on his arm, started moving. He hadn’t given it any commands, but it started slowly slithering down his body, and around one of his thighs. With a gentle pressure, his right leg was pulled, then the left leg, until his legs were spread wide and Hua Cheng was able to see everything.

“Ruoye!,” he called out. “G-go to play with E’ming!”

He had completely forgotten that it was still on his arm. Somehow it did not feel right to have it witness such an act, though he was grateful for the assistance. He watched it fly off, to find Hua Cheng’s scimitar. The two spiritual weapons had formed an odd relationship, but one not too far off from their own.

Hua Cheng, between his legs, was chuckling as he watched it dash off.

“Thanks,” he mumbled after it.

Then he turned his attention back to Xie Lian. His expression was a little intimidating, like a cat ready to pounce. But his touches were as gentle as always. First he turned to press a kiss to the inside of Xie Lian’s knee. Then slowly, those kisses wandered further up. Closer and closer to his most intimate area, and Xie Lian felt his cock twitch at the mere thought, at the kisses coming ever closer.

He felt it then, a slight pressure against his entrance. Immediately, he tensed up.

“That won’t do,” Hua Cheng said. From below there, he looked up at him. “Gege must relax. For me. Please?”

“If it’s for San Lang…”

Xie Lian laid back again, and took a deep breath. Hua Cheng always made him feel so flustered, but at the same time, he also felt so safe. It was an easy thing to relax in his presence, and so he did, even when he felt that pressure again. Not just was there what he assumed to be Hua Cheng’s finger, but something that felt… wet.

What on earth…?

Xie Lian made himself open his eyes and look down, and saw that Hua Cheng’s face was not just between his legs, but right between his cheeks! His eyes were closed as he pressed his tongue against his entrance, gently circling it.

He really knew what to do!

After the first shock had ebbed off, Xie Lian finally let himself really feel what this was like. He had no idea that a place like that could be so sensitive, and as he relaxed back into the many pillows on Hua Cheng’s bed, he let himself let out a sigh and a moan. Deep below, it seemed that Hua Cheng chuckled to himself again, and the vibration made Xie Lian shudder.

“Is it that good, Gege?”

“Yes,” he sighed in reply. “San Lang… you are a natural.”

“It is only because I love you so much.”

Something warm, different from the warmth of the pleasure he felt, spread in his chest. It was the feeling he always got when he thought about how much Hua Cheng had done for him. This love he felt, it was almost too much sometimes.

“Ah!,” he gasped as he felt the pressure intensifying. Something had pressed inside him, though it was a strange feeling at first, he remained relaxed. The fragrance of the oil started filling the air.

On the outside, Hua Cheng’s tongue was still flicking against his entrance, while that finger slowly pushed deeper and deeper. But a finger was nothing compared to what Xie Lian had felt in his hand a few days earlier. It was already such an intense feeling, how could something like this possibly fit?!

His worries didn’t leave him, but he was certainly distracted being touched this way. The finger was firm but gentle, pushing until Xie Lian could feel his hand being unable to push it in any more. Inside him, it squirmed, and suddenly Xie Lian felt something charge through him, like a bolt of lightning setting his nerves on fire.

The moan he let out - it was obscene!

“Oh, have I found it?,” Hua Cheng asked.

“W-w-w-what have you found?,” Xie Lian stammered.

“I read that there is a spot inside that feels very good, is this it?”

Hua Cheng’s finger curved inside him, and once again his entire body arched and twisted with the sudden pleasure coursing through his body.

“I- I think you may have,” Xie Lian gasped, fighting for air. He hadn’t had a clue something like this existed! Thank goodness for Hua Cheng and his interest in naughty books.

“I shall have to aim for it later then,” he could practically hear the smile in his voice.

Xie Lian’s body shuddered in the aftermath of that touch, and at the prospect of having this spot teased again later… and with Hua Cheng’s thing no less! Though as Hua Cheng pressed another oiled finger into him, and his fingers started to widen and stretch him, he did not know if he could last that long.

The other day, when Hua Cheng had touched him, heat had spread in his body. And he had thought that he could possibly burst from the sheer intensity of it. Now, it was even more intense! He arched and moaned as Hua Cheng stretched him wide, even managed to add yet another finger. He already felt so full, but lifting his own hand and showing himself three fingers, that was not as big as Hua Cheng’s cock.

“What are you thinking?” Hua Cheng’s head popped up from where he had been busy, kissed the sensitive skin of Xie Lian’s hip and he adjusted his stance, though his fingers remained inside him.

“San Lang, how will it fit?,” he asked, his own voice sounding quite alarmed to himself.

Hua Cheng’s laughter made him smile, though his concern still stood.

“I think Gege is very relaxed now,” he said, and inside Xie Lian, those fingers spread a little wider. Xie Lian whimpered and clutched at the sheets underneath him. “I will make sure to use plenty of oil, it should fit.”

He was very gentle in the way he pulled out his fingers, doing so slowly and to let Xie Lian get used to being without them again. Those equally gentle hands made sure to spread his legs even a little wider, and Xie Lian watched his love settle there between his legs. Slowly he bent over him, the deep black hair falling onto his chest and tickling slightly. He welcomed the kiss with open arms, welcomed how deep it was, and how Hua Cheng stole his breath once more.

“You must absolutely let me know if there is pain,” Hua Cheng looked at him intently. “You must absolutely not endure if there is any. It will be my fault, and I will make it right.”

“En,” he agreed gently, and wrapped his arms around his neck. How lucky he was, this God of Misfortune. “San Lang. Try it. I want to feel how much you love me.”

Hua Cheng nodded, but had to pull back a little to make sure that there was sufficient oil.

“Gege please be gentle,” he suddenly said, unable to quite hide his smile. “It is my first time too.”

Together they laughed heartily, until it ebbed away, and there were only kisses. Then, Hua Cheng looked deeply into his eyes, and still slightly smiling, Xie Lian felt the pressure again. This time the thing pressing into him was much larger, but he reminded himself to be calm and relaxed. Looking into Hua Cheng’s eyes, it wasn’t so difficult.

With every inch that was pushed inside him it felt as if Hua Cheng got even bigger, and it was harder to keep his eyes open. But he wanted to look into his love’s eyes, wanted to see if he could make him feel good like he had done a few days ago.

“How- How does it feel?,” it was Xie Lian who asked.

“Gege is so tight,” Hua Cheng brought out, it seemed to be difficult

“Oh! I’m sorry,” Xie Lian said quickly, and tried his hardest to relax further. But Hua Cheng was so big, and he was already doing his best. He was being stretched so wide!

“No, Gege,” Hua Cheng leaned down again… and kissed his nose. “You’re perfect. So perfect. Tell me, how is it for you?”

“You’re so big,” Xie Lian blurted out. There were tears forming in the corner of his eyes, but they were not from pain. “San Lang is filling me up so well.”

“I… Gege. It’s not all the way in yet.”

“Oh.” Xie Lian propped himself up a little to look down. Hua Cheng really was only about half inside him! He took in a deep breath and laid back down, closed his eyes for a moment, then nodded to himself. “I like how it feels. Please keep going.”

“So earnest,” Hua Cheng said with a smile, leaning down and his nose brushed against Xie Lian’s. “Good, I will keep going then.”

Xie Lian nodded again and put his hands on Hua Cheng’s strong shoulders, caressing them gently. He had almost gotten used to that filled up feeling inside him, when Hua Cheng kept pushing into him further.

“Ahhhhhhh~ San Lang~,” the moan that came out of him surprised them both. While he flushed, Hua Cheng grinned, and kept going.

It seemed utterly impossible. How big he was, and the way he really was sliding into him! More moans and whimpers tumbled from his lips as he kept going, and finally Hua Cheng gasped, and Xie Lian looked down again. His vision seemed blurry, and he realised that it was those tears that had formed.

“Gege?,” Hua Cheng asked, leaning down to kiss away a tear that had rolled down. “You promised you would tell me if there was pain.”

He was about to pull back, Xie Lian could feel his cock moving away again.

“No!,” he blurted out. His arms wrapped tighter around Hua Cheng’s neck, pulling him close, face next to his own. “No, don’t. There’s no pain. I- It’s- overwhelming but just…. Just… Your love feels so good inside me.”

“I’m glad,” Hua Cheng sighed into his ear. “Gege feels so good too.”

“You’re so deep,” Xie Lian joined in sighing with him.

Hua Cheng pulled back a little again, and both looked down. Xie Lian put a hand on his belly where a soft bulge had formed.

“Right here,” he continued. It was fascinating to feel and see him right there.

Slowly Hua Cheng shifted his hips, and Xie Lian felt him pull back out a little. Before he could say anything, he was sliding in again. The pressure and friction made Xie Lian moan again, unable to hold it back. Very slowly like this, Hua Cheng found a rhythm.

The way he was stretched, it felt like it should be impossible. But somehow his body had accepted Hua Cheng, and let him in freely. His hands weren’t idle either, caressing Xie Lian’s thighs that he had a good hold on, or coming to stroke his cheek, small touches like this that filled Xie Lian’s heart with warmth.

“You won’t stop crying,” Hua Cheng observed, once more wiping tears from his cheeks.

“It’s just that… San Lang is loving me so well, I can barely contain how happy I am.”

“Oh Gege…” As Hua Cheng thrust into him again, his lips also met Xie Lian’s, and swallowed up the whimper that threatened to come out. “I am happy too. Let me make you happier.”

It took Hua Cheng’s patience and his constant reassurances until Xie Lian was able to stop crying. His tears were wiped dry, his cheeks kissed carefully, when Hua Cheng continued that slow rhythm. Xie Lian closed his eyes and felt for a while, just that huge thing inside him, he was starting to love the feeling when suddenly that surge went through his body again. Hua Cheng had tilted the angle he was pushing into him.

“Found it again,” he said teasingly.

“Oh… Oh…,” was all Xie Lian could say. Having his cock brush against it was so much different from feeling his fingers there. It was incredible!

It felt as if Xie Lian was slowly losing his mind. The sounds that came from his own mouth were unrecognisable to him, but Hua Cheng encouraged him with sweet words, and he couldn’t help them anyway. That thing was pushing into him faster and faster, as if Hua Cheng couldn’t hold back either, and Xie Lian’s mind was clouded with heat and pleasure.

Almost every time Hua Cheng’s cock hit that spot inside him that drove him insane with pleasure spreading through his entire body. He needed most of his willpower to be able to open his eyes again because he desperately needed to see Hua Cheng and if he felt as good as he did.

A smile greeted him, that soft, gentle smile. The one only Xie Lian knew was absolutely genuine. There were a few drops of sweat on his forehead, some strands of hair that were clinging to it. The dark hair fell like a curtain around them, as if they were the only two people in this little world of theirs.

“Gege, I think I will spill soon,” Hua Cheng was panting. Xie Lian saw him like this so rarely. No need for breath, he should not be panting, but when he was overwhelmed like this, it still happened.

Something gripped Xie Lian’s heart, and he suddenly reached down to cup Hua Cheng’s behind, to make sure that he was inside him when this happened.

“Inside,” he blurted out, his word a little slurred. “Put all your love inside me!”

“Okay, Gege, I-”

Hua Cheng moaned into his ear, and for the first time Xie Lian really heard it. That deep voice, rumbling so close to him, when at the same time his cock throbbed inside him, and something surprisingly hot was spilled. Xie Lian’s entire body shuddered and he was unable to cling on.

His orgasm was overwhelming. Almost together they moaned and held each other, riding out that wave of pleasure that they were giving one another.

Reaching between them, Xie Lian felt the little bulge, covered in his own seed, but underneath his hand, there was Hua Cheng’s love inside him. He had to smile.

“Did I make you feel good?,” Xie Lian whispered his question again. He just had to be sure.

“‘Good’ isn’t the right word,” Hua Cheng told him, pressing a deep kiss to his lips. “Perfect. Exquisite. Amazing. Gege probably knows better words than I do.”

They had to chuckle again, and Hua Cheng remained inside him, until Xie Lian was ready to let him go. Resting on Hua Cheng’s chest, he had to let out another sigh.

“You were right,” he said. “I don’t feel bad. On the contrary. Waiting for the right love to come along to do this with was the right decision.”

Strong arms were wrapped around him, squeezing him a little. Hua Cheng every so often pressed kisses to the top of his head. Xie Lian had to sigh again.

“So, Gege, did you like it too?,” Hua Cheng eventually asked.

“I… I did,” he stammered in reply. Now that it was over he felt a little embarrassed about all those noises he had made.

“Does that mean we can do it again?”

Xie Lian sat up a little, seeing Hua Cheng smile _like that_ again, his eye twinkling.

“Do you mean right no- Ooof,” he blurted out, when he was suddenly grabbed and pushed on his back again. He looked up at Hua Cheng for a moment, completely baffled. But he felt something hard against his hip once more. His ears flushing red, he replied: “O-okay…”

That day, Xie Lian had a whole lot of love stored inside him.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [ Twitter ](http:%5C%5Ctwitter.com/valkyrieshepard)


End file.
